Hohenehr
4 |Herrscher = Haus Arryn (Regent Petyr Baelish) |Karte = Hohenehr_Lage.png |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Hohenehr) |Kultur = Andalen }} Hohenehr (im Original: The Eyrie), auch die Ehr genannt, ist der uralte Stammsitz des Hauses Arryn. Sie liegt im Tal von Arryn. In der Serie Aufbau & Architektur Hohenehr thront mehrere tausend Meter über dem Erdboden auf der Spitze eines Mondberges. Hohenehr ist ausschließlich über einen engen Pass und eine Brücke zu erreichen. Die Hohe Halle ist das Herz der Burg, hier empfängt der Lord die Besucher und sitzt dabei auf einem Thron aus Wehrholz auf einer erhöhten Plattform. Eine Bemerkenswerte Eigenart dieser Halle ist das "Mondtor", ein Durchlass im Boden der Halle, mit Blick auf das darunter liegende Tal. Es dient als bevorzugte Hinrichtungsmethode in Hohenehr, indem Menschen in den sicheren Tod gestürzt werden. Ein weitere Besonderheit der Burg sind die "Himmelszellen", die auf der einer Seite geöffnet sind und deren Boden uneben und abfallend zur Öffnung verlaufen. Gefangene müssen darauf achten, dass sie nicht versehentlich im Schlaf über die Kante geraten. Geschichte Während der Eroberungskriege umging Visenya Targaryen die Festung des Mondtors und flog mit ihrem Drachen Vhagar zum Balkon von Hohenehr, wo der Kindskönig Ronnel Arryn gerade spielte. Sie schenkte dem Jungen einen Flug um die Burg herum im Austausch gegen die Unterwerfung seiner Mutter Sharra, der Königin Regentin des Tals von Arryn. Staffel 1 Catelyn Stark brachte Tyrion Lennister nach Hohenehr, um dort Gerechtigkeit für den Mörder ihres Sohnes Bran Stark zu suchen. In einem Götterurteil durch Zweikampf besiegte Bronn einen Ritter aus dem grünen Tal, wodurch Tyrion die Freiheit versprochen wurde. Catelyn bleibt auf Hohenehr bis sie erfuhr, dass ihr Ehemann Eddard Stark des Verrats beschuldigt wurde und sich Robb Stark mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund aufmachen wollte, um seinen Vater zu befreien. Staffel 4 Nach dem Tod von Joffrey Baratheon eskortierte Petyr Baelish Sansa Stark auf die Hohenehr, da sie da sicher und geschützt vor dem Haus Lennister war. Sie sollte den Jungen Robin Arryn später einmal als Ehemann nehmen, doch Lysa sah in Sansa nur das Abbild von Catelyn Stark und somit als Konkurrentin. Als Petyr Sansa küsste, drohte sie Sansa durch das Mondtor fallen zu lassen. Petyr rettete die Situation und stieß Lysa aus dem Mondtor. Später log Sansa und Petyr vor einem kleinen Gericht, dass Lysa aus Zweifel Selbstmord begangen habe. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|270px|Dom des Heiligen Sava in Belgrad. * Produktions-Designerin Gemma Jackson äußerte sich zur Darstellung von Hohenehr: * Die äußere Erscheinung von Hohenehr wurde von der ersten zur vierten Staffel verändert. * Das Design für Hohenehr wurde möglicherweise durch den Dom des Heiligen Sava in Belgrad inspiriert. In den Büchern Hohenehr ist der alte Sitz des Hauses Arryn, eine der ältesten Linien aus dem Adel der Andalen. Die Burg liegt in den Mondbergen, auf der Spitze der Riesenlanze, mehrere tausend Meter über dem Talboden. Sie gilt als uneinnehmbar durch Angriffe. Während der Winterjahre, suchen die Arryns Zuflucht vor der Kälte am Fuße des Berges in den Toren des Mondes. Geschichte Es wird gesagt, dass ein Dutzend Armeen im Zeitalter der Helden am Bluttor abprallten. Legenden behaupten, dass der Geflügelte Ritter, Ser Artys Arryn, die Ersten Menschen aus dem Tal vertrieb und auf einem riesigen Falken die Riesenlanze heraufflog, wo er den Greifenkönig erschlug. Es gibt hunderte Geschichten über seine Abenteuer. Hohenehr wurde als Sommerresidenz für die Könige von Berg und Grünem Tal erbaut. Eddard Stark und Lord Robert Baratheon wurden auf Hohenehr von Lord Jon Arryn erzogen. Als König Aerys II. Targaryen die Herausgabe der Jungen forderte, weigerte sich Lord Arryn und rief seine Vasallen zum Widerstand auf, was schließlich zu Roberts Rebellion führen sollte. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen, wurde Arryn zur Hand von König Robert ernannt. In seiner Abwesenheit wurde Hohenehr von Nestor Rois regiert, der als Haushofmeister des Grünen Tals amtierte. Architektur Hohenehr ist die kleinste der großen Burgen, die nur aus einem Komplex von sieben schmalen, weißen und gebündelten Türmen besteht. Sie können bis zu fünfhundert Mann aufnehmen. Die Burg ist aus weißem Stein gemacht. Die Türme umschließen einen Garten, der als Götterhain gedacht war, jedoch keinen Wehrholzbaum enthält, weil dieser nicht auf dem steinigen Boden wachsen kann. Die Kasernen und Ställen sind direkt in den Berg gehauen. Obwohl es eine kleine Burg ist, ist ihre Kornkammer ebenso groß wie beispielsweise die von Winterfell. * Hohe Halle der Arryns: Hier nimmt der Haushalt seine Mahlzeiten zu sich. Es ist eine lange und bescheidene Halle, mit Wänden aus weißen, blauschimmernden Marmor. Am Ende befindet sich der Thron der Arryns, ein Sitz, der aus Wehrholz geschnitzt wurde. Die Halle hat schmale Bogenfenster, zwischen denen Fackeln auf hohen Eisenleuchtern angebracht sind. * Mondtor: In der Hohen Halle gibt es eine schmale Tür aus Wehrholz, die sich zwischen zwei schlanken Säulen befindet. Ein Halbmond ist in die Tür eingeschnitzt. Sie öffnet sich nach innen und wird mit schwerer Bronze verriegelt. Die Tür führt direkt nach draußen. Für die meisten Hinrichtungen auf Hohenehr wird das Tor verwendet, das sechshundert Fuß nach unten auf die Felsen des Tals führt. * Das Halbmondzimmer: Die Empfangshalle von Hohenehr. Hier können sich die Besucher erfrischen und an den Feuern wärmen, nachdem ihnen der beschwerliche Aufstieg der Riesenlanze gelungen ist. Von hier aus führt eine steile Marmortreppe hinauf zur Burg, vorbei an drei Mordlöchern und durch ein Fallgitter. Durch einen Säulengang erreicht man das Solar. * Jungfrauenturm: Der östlichste der Sieben Türme von Hohenehr. Von einem Balkon dieses Turmes kann das Tal und die Riesenlanze betrachtet werden. * Himmelszellen: Die Kerker von Hohenehr sind besonders berüchtigt; Sie sind bloße Ränder an der steilen Klippe des Berges, die direkt dem kalten Himmel geöffnet sind. Viele Gefangenen wurden bereits durch die Kälte und heulenden Wind in den Wahnsinn getrieben und begingen Selbstmord, statt weiterhin in Haft zu bleiben. Verteidigung Um Hohenehr zu erreichen, müsste ein Invasionsheer das Bluttor überwinden, welches die Bergstraße bewacht, danach das Tor des Mondes, welches sich an der Unterseite des Berges befindet und dann einen schmalen Ziegenpfad hinaufsteigen. Unter normalen Umständen erfordert das einen halben Tag, doch unter dem permanenten Widerstand der Verteidiger von Hohenehr und ihrer drei Wegburgen entlang des Weges ist es praktisch unmöglich: Steinburg, die erste Wegburg. Der Weg dorthin ist von einem Wald gesäumt. Es verfügt über ein massives Eisentor. Die Steinmauern sind von Eisenspießen gekrönt und zwei große Rundtürme erheben sich an den Seiten des Frieds. Schneeburg, die zweite Wegburg. Der Weg ist steiler als der von Stein. Es besteht aus einem einzigen Wehrturm, einem hölzernen Fried und einer Ställe, die sich hinter einer niedrigen Mauer aus ungemörtelten Fels befindet. Sie ist in der Riesenlanze eingebettet, so kann es den gesamten Weg von Stein bis hierher überwachen. Himmelsburg, die dritte Wegburg. Der Weg dorthin ist tückisch. Es ist dem Wind ausgesetzt und die Stufen sind durch den ständigen Frost rissig und gebrochen. Himmel ist eine hohe, halbmondförmige Mauer aus ungemörtelten Stein, die sich entgegen der Bergseite erhebt. Innerhalb der Mauern sind eine Reihe von Rampen und eine große Ansammlung von Felsbrocken und Steinen an allen Seiten, bereit dazu, herabzustürzen oder sogar eine kleine Lawine auszulösen. Es gibt eine Höhle, die enthält eine lange natürliche Halle, Stallungen und Versorgungsgüter. Haltegriffe, die in den Fels geschlagen wurden, führen nach Hohenehr, während Erdrampen einen Zugang zu den Mauern erlauben. Hohenehr liegt sechshundert Fuß über diesen Punkt. A Game of Thrones Nachdem Tod von Lord Jon Arryn in Königsmund kehrt seine Witwe Lysa Tully mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Robert Arryn nach Hohenehr zurück. Lysa Schwester Catelyn nimmt Tyrion Lennister gefangen und bringt ihn nach Hohenehr, wo Lysa ihn in die Himmelszellen sperren lässt, auch wenn er später nach einem von ihm geforderten Urteil durch Kampf freigelassen wird. Der Hauptmann der Wache, Ser Vardis Egen, wird dabei vom Söldner Bronn getötet. A Storm of Swords Die verwitwete Lady Lysa ehelicht ihren Freund und Liebhaber aus Kindertagen, Petyr Baelish. Petyr nimmt Sansa Stark unter dem Decknamen "Alayne Stein" mit sich nach Hohenehr. Später wird Lady Lysa von Petyr durch das Mondtor geworfen und beschuldigt dessen Marillion. A Feast for Crows Lord Baelish wird Lord Protektor des Grünen Tales und herrscht im Namen des minderjährigen Lords, Robert Arryn. Hier trifft er sich mit den Lords Declarant, ehe er den Hof verlässt, um das Tor des Mondes aufzusuchen, die Winterburg der Arryns. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner In der Serie *Lord {Jon Arryn}: Ehemaliger Lord und Regent des Landes und die rechte Hand des Königs Robert Baratheon. **{Lady Lysa Arryn}: Frau und kurzzeitige Regentin über Hohenehr. Sie heiratete später Petyr Baelish, der sie durch das Mondtor warf. **Lord Robin Arryn: Lysas Sohn und rechtmäßiger Erbe des Hauses Arryn. *Lord Petyr Baelish: Ehemann von Lysa und Beschützer des Landes. *Ser {Vardis Egen}: Leutnant der Garde, welcher bei einem Gerichtsurteil durch Zweikampf von Bronn getötet wurde. * Mord: Der Kerkermeister von Hohenehr. *Ser Donnel Waynwald: Ein Ritter des Hauses Waynwald, die unter den Lehnsherrschaft des Hauses Arryn steht und das Bluttor bewacht. Zitate Galerie Bilder 105_Hohenehr.jpg|Hohenehr im Tal von Arryn mit dem Bluttor 405DerErsteSeinesNamensHohenehr_1.jpg|Hohenehr im Tal von Arryn 4. Staffel 105_Tyrion_vor_Lysa.jpg|Die Hohe Halle 106_Bronn_triumphiert.jpg|Das Mondtor 105_Tyrion_in_den_Himmelszellen.jpg|Die Himmelzellen Concept Art Hohenehr Kimberley Pope CA.jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope zu Staffel 1 Hohenehr Kimberley Pope CA (2).jpg|Concept Art der Himmelsburg und des Aufzugs von Kimberley Pope Hohenehr CA.jpg|Concept Art von Karakter zu Staffel 4 Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:The Eyrie fr:Les Eyrié pl:Orle Gniazdo ru:Орлиное Гнездо zh:月门 Kategorie:Orte (Tal von Arryn) Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Haus Arryn